theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan
Background "Ginter is no longer here" ~ Message found in Ginter's Folly Ivan was an Aasimar belonging to the clergy of Ginter, originally from Chelstonia. He was tasked with establishing and maintaining farmland to produce crops during the settling of Alivast. However, as the story is told, Ivan found fault with the ways of Ginter and resisted against the demands of his God and the clergy. Ivan desired to explore and adventure through the continent of Alivast, not to be tethered to farmland and grow crops. Ivan was in contact with a forest fey being known as Fleur de Mort and planned on planting their seeds near Alivast. The exact events that followed are subject to debate, but the end result was the manifestation of Ginter's Folly, a 50 acre stretch of farmland left cursed and barren. Personality Little is known of Ivan as a person, but his journal shows that he was more at home among plants and other aasimar, thinking of the average farmer and townsperson in Alivast as either immensely frustrating or beneath his notice. He had an instense wanderlust that was only improved upon seeing Alivast for the first time, and yearned to see it all. Relationships Brorc Bronze-Fang According to Welch, Brorc Bronze-Fang was sent to deal with Ivan when the Aasimar began to go rogue. Whatever occurred, the end result appears to have been Ivan's death. Taylor Ivan was Taylor's brother, and news of his death effected Taylor greatly. The specifics of their relationship was unknown, but Taylor seemed to live in their brother's shadow; they refer to Ivan as "Special" and see their own "druidic shit" as a failure. Fleur de Mort For reasons unknown, Ivan once entered Fleur de Mort's forest on the western outskirts of Alivast. The forest spirit has a fondness for farmers, and as such, encountering an aasimar of Ginter intrigued them. Seeing a kindred spirit in Ivan and sensing an opportunity, Fleur entrusted Ivan with multiple barrels of their seeds to plant near Alivast so that Fleur could spread their reach. Fortunately, the seeds never saw use, and sit rotting in a house inside Ginter's Folly. Ivan's Journal A hand-written journal of Ivan's is kept in an evidence vault in the middle district's Avan guardhouse, where Stendin and his squad are stationed. The Unexpectables learned about the journal from Taylor who asked them to either steal it or at least investigate it to see if it had any information relating to how or why Ivan died. The following text is the journal as presented to the party. Other than minor formatting it appears as it did in the document presented to the players during the game. Trivia * "Ivan pulled at the chains of his God, and the God pulled back. A chain can be pulled from both sides." * Even though he was asked to be on the council because he was an aasimar, Ivan refused. A paladin of Ginter served in his stead to speak on his behalf. * Ivan seemed to have a "Sixth Sense" in where the best locations for planting could occur. * Ivan thought Corn was a boring crop, and hated having to cultivate it. Category:Aasimar Characters Category:NPC Category:Deceased Characters